Turquoise T. Fairy
Turquoise Tiffany Fairy [she/her] is a 2015-introduced/2019-revamped and all-around character. She is the daughter of the current generation's Blue-Haired Fairy (Liberty P. Fairy) from the Italian fairy tale Pinocchio (also known as The Adventures of Pinocchio)'' written by Carlo Collodi. At the time of the '''Rebel Movement', Turquoise is attending her Yearbook Year and currently rooms with Galia Dominguez. Happy with her destiny and fine with it, but wanting to be with her girlfriend who is not part of her legacy, Turquoise sides with the Roybels. character was originally created by the amazing [[GrimmsDePytheLover], later adopted by ShadowSpirit020] History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Milan Italy, Turquoise is the oldest child and daughter of Liberty P. Fairy and Alessandro Himmel and the older sister of Colton, Viridian, Aquamarine, and Verdigris Fairy. As the oldest daughter and child, Turquoise was raised to take after her mother as the Blue-Haired Fairy. She was happy with taking over and while she had the burden of the legacy, it gave her younger siblings the freedom to do what they want. Sure, Turquoise was put through extra magic lessons at times, but she still made sure she had time with her younger siblings and family. Attending Ever After High TBA Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year TBA Post-Ever After High TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical appearance Turquoise is said to be a mix of her parents. She has thick, mid-back length teal-colored hair with blue streaks, soft green eyes, and a tanned skin tone. As a fairy, she has a pair of turquoise-colored wings, often hidden behind her hair. She also carries a magical item, in her case, a staff. She finds it better to use than a wand, as she learned early in her years in Magic Training. Turquoise is usually seen in shades of blue and cyan. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities TBA Fairy Tale - The Adventures of Pinocchio How The Story Goes :Main article: The Adventures of Pinocchio How Does Turquoise Fit Into It? Opinion on Destiny Relationships Family Parents Mother - Liberty Periwinkle Fairy Father - Alessandro Himmel Siblings Brother - Colton Cerulean Fairy Colton is one of Turquoise's brothers and one of her Triplets, the other being Viridian. Brother - Viridian Charleston Fairy Viridian is one of Turquoise's brothers and one of her Triplets. Sister - Aquamarine Liberty Fairy Sibling - Verdigris Cyan Fairy Friends Cedar Wood Being part of the same fairy tale, you'd think Turquoise and Cedar would get along, and you're right. Kayumi Akane TBA Zacharias Kontakis TBA Pets As a gift, Turquoise was gifted with a Fairy Puppy named Violet. Romance Turquoise identifies as panromantic bisexual and is currently dating Galia Dominguez. Ex-Girlfriend - Céleste Zay Early in her Legacy Year, Turquoise briefly dated Céleste. Though they have since broken up, the two remain on good terms and remain on friendly terms. Girlfriend - Galia Dominguez Outfits Education Class-ic Schedule Freedom Year Unknown Legacy Year Unknown Yearbook Year Period 1: TBA Period 2: TBA Period 3: TBA Period 4: Magicology Period 5: TBA Period 6: Chemythsy Trivia * Her full name is Turquoise Tiffany Fairy. ** The name Turquoise comes from the color of the same name. ** The name Tiffany comes from the color of the same name. The name is also of English origin. ** The surname Fairy was chosen as Turquoise is a fairy. * Her favorite color is, ironically, turquoise. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Turquoise T. Fairy/Mirror Blog|'@turquoisefairy']] (not very creative, she knows). Notes * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-ocs/blue-haired-fairy-turquoise-t-fairy/ Turquoise's Pinterest] * It is possible that Turquoise was created before Farrah Goodfairy was revealed to be part of both the Cinderella and Pinnochio fairy tales. * Turquoise and her family (minus her father) are all named after green-teal-blue shades. * The second "T" in Turquoise's name was originally Tress, chosen by GrimmsDePytheLover. Timeline * 16 December 2019: Turquoise is adopted by [[ShadowSpirit020|'ShadowSpirit020']] * 26 July 2015: Turquoise was created by [[GrimmsDePytheLover|'GrimmsDePytheLover']] Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Italian Category:Fairies Category:Pinocchio Category:Panromantic Category:Bisexual